The Red Velvet
by GlisteningDarkness
Summary: Christian Grey is the owner of a construction company that just set up shop in Portland. On his first night in town his brother Elliot drags him to a strip club called The Red Velvet. There he sees a beautiful woman that he becomes obsessed with. He now finds himself at The Red Velvet constantly just to see this woman. What he doesn't know is this supposed angel has a dark secret.


"Gentlemen, get your wallets ready because this one is a firecracker! May I introduce the mesmerizing Roxy!" The music in the strip club was deafening. Christian glared at his brother Elliot. _What the hell made Elliot think that I wanted to be here?_

Christian and his brother had just finished a long day at the job site of their new location. Grey Construction had just signed a lease for a piece of property on the outskirts of Portland to set up shop. Instead of going back to the motel for some much needed rest, Elliot had decided that it would be a good idea for the two of them to go to the local strip club. One of the contractors had told Elliot about this place and he couldn't wait for the work day to be over to come here. Christian being the good brother that he is figured that he should tag along to keep his older brother, who was known for his drunken brawls out of trouble. Now here they were, sitting in pervert's row watching whores shake their ass for dollar bills.

Christian glared at Elliot again and nudged him.

"Can we get the fuck out of here?"

Elliot raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"What's the matter little brother? If you prefer chippendales, i think they have a night next week." Elliot laughed and Christian punched his shoulder. They stopped their bickering and turned back to the stage. The dancer known as Roxy had just finished her number and strutted off the stage.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the music stopped.

"Thank you Roxy. Now everyone, do I have a treat for you tonight. This girl about to come on stage is as fresh as they come. Feast your eyes gentlemen, on ANASTASIA!" The music came on suddenly and so did a smoke machine. The song Call Me by Blondie was playing. A pale girl in big red velvet heels strutted out to the stage. Christian's eyes widened in shock. This woman was stunning. Brown, curly hair swung down her back. She was wearing a red velvet bikini to go with her shoes. The minute she touched the pole Christian felt an erection form in his pants. He felt embarrassed.

This woman was not looking at the men in the club, instead it was as if she was looking through them. She did not smile, she did not dance to erotic. Instead, she let her head fall back as she swung around the pole, letting the music take over. Christian could not take his eyes off of her.

All too soon the song was over and Anastasia left the stage with a roaring crowd of cheers behind her. Christian looked over at Elliot who was whooping and cheering with the rest of the men. Christian stood up and excused himself. He told Elliot that he needed some air.

Christian opened the club's doors and walked out into the crisp Portland air. The wind was picking up. He put his hands together to try to warm them up. He heard the door at the side of the building open up and turned to find the stripper, Anastasia standing behind him. She was now covered up in a big, beige fur coat. She eyed him speculatively for a moment.

"Do you have a lighter?"

Christian fished a lighter out of his pocket and lit her cigarette she had produced from her own pocket for her. She took a long drag and exhaled.

"Thanks." She said. Christian nodded.

"What did you think of the show?"

Christian shrugged unsure of what to say. This goddess he had just watched dance on stage moments ago was talking to him. Her cigarette smoke was choking him but he tried not to cough.

"You dance well."

Ana chuckled and shook her head.

"You're being kind."

Christian raised an eyebrow at her.

"Was it really your first time on stage?"

Anastasia shrugged and took another drag of her cigarette.

"First time here. Do you come here often?"

Christian shook his head no.

"First time here as well."

Ana looked at him like she didn't believe him. She took one more puff off of her cigarette and pitched it. She turned around and headed back into the club.

"See you around."

A little over a minute later and Elliot came strolling out the front doors of the club. When he saw his brother he patted him on the back.

"There you are. What the fuck man? Couldn't handle a little naked pussy?" Christian rolled his eyes and made his way to their pickup truck. Elliot threw the keys at his brother.

"You're driving I'm loaded." The brothers got into the truck and Christian pulled out of the parking lot. He watched the strip club in the rearview mirror was a perplexed look on his face as they took off into the night.


End file.
